Secret No More
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Danger Moth and Professor Squawkencluck feel that the time has come to reveal their relationship to the rest of the Danger Agency, but want to know if Danger Mouse and Penfold are onboard with that. How will it go? Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Fem-slash. Squawkenmoth. Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Mild homophobia. Rated to be safe.
1. Conundrum

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

 **Notes:** _ **It's about time that they told their fellow agents. Will it go well? Well...my previous fics have mentioned that Danger Mackerel and Danger Pelican aren't too keen on the idea of same-sex couples. What of the others though?**_

 _ **This contains Dangerfold (romantic pairing between Danger Mouse and Penfold) and Squawkenmoth (romantic pairing between Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Moth), so there is the usual slash and fem-slash warning. There is also mild homophobia, though no slurs or anything like that.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _DPSD_ _ **.)**_

DPSD

 _Look, I refuse to do it if they're not going to even be in it this time! I can't introduce someone who's not there!_

They are this time. In fact, they have a big role here.

 _Do they? Alright, fine! Ahem! London, home of Big Mike's Pie Stand and Buckingham Palace. Home, too, of the Danger Agency, for whom our heroes Danger Mouse and Penfold work! As we go to the building cleverly disguised as a pillar-box, one can only wonder what will happen this time...even me! No, I mean it, Ms. Writer only gave me my lines, not the whole script! Wait, why are we zooming in to Danger Hedgehog's quarters?_

DPSD

Danger Hedgehog slicked back his spikes and checked how he looked in the mirror. He nodded in satisfaction before sniffing his armpits. _Hm, not offensive to her nose, just my usual scent._ Once again satisfied, he puffed onto his palm and sniffed it. _Breath smells fine too._ His final checks were complete. He picked up the small bouquet of daisies and made his way out of his quarters. He had a certain someone to find.

DPSD

Danger Moth had just emerged from her quarters when she saw the hedgehog approaching. "Good morning, Danger Hedgehog!"

"Mornin', Danger Moth!" he greeted with a smile. He stood before her, his cheeks turning a light red. "Um..th-there's something I want to tell you."

"Hm? Well, sure, go ahead!"

"I...erm..." He thrust out the bouquet. "I have a crush on you! Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh...I..."

He very quickly realised he was about to hear a rejection to his proposal. "N-Never mind. Um...keep the flowers anyway."

"Danger Hedgehog...I must admit I'm surprised. How long...?"

"Since our training days. But, I wanted to wait until I was strong enough to tell you. I guess it didn't matter."

"I'm very sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings...I'm already spoken for. But, I'm glad you felt you could tell me. I'd still like for us to be friends though?"

"Oh. Sure. Friends sounds better than nothing, at least. You can still have the flowers."

She accepted them.

"But, we can only date within the agency. So, who...?"

"I...can't say for now. In time, I can. But, not now."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to head to the gym for now. I'll see you later."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for at least hearing me out." He turned and left.

Danger Moth looked down at the bouquet in her hands. _Though we wanted to keep it a secret for the sake of our agency's dynamics, I don't think any of us could've predicted this happening. Maybe...maybe we need to come out with it after all..._ She turned back into her room, finding a vase for the daisies.

DPSD

"Danger Pelican, I'm flattered, really. But, I'm afraid I can't say I feel the same. I'm already taken."

Danger Pelican sighed. "I see. It's DM, isn't it?"

Her eyes widened behind her spectacles. "What? _No!_ No, it's _not_ him! He's much more like a _brother_ who drives me crazy most of the time."

"Oh. Then, you're with another agent. Okay. Well, I'll see you next time." He turned to leave just as Danger Moth flittered through the doors. "Hello, Danger Moth." He didn't wait for her response, just made his way out of the laboratory.

Danger Moth looked to her girlfriend. "Has something happened?"

Professor Squawkencluck nodded. "Danger Pelican had just admitted he has feelings for me, but I had to turn him down."

"Funny. I just experienced that with Danger Hedgehog. We'll need to speak with DM and Penfold."

"You're saying..."

"I think it's time we shared our _secret_."


	2. Discussion

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

DPSD

Meanwhile in their flat, Danger Mouse and Penfold were indulging in a hearty breakfast of jam on toast. "I think this is my best batch yet!" Penfold remarked with a grin.

Danger Mouse appeared contemplative. "Hm, I don't know, Penfold. It's missing something."

"Eh? What?"

"This!" He leaned over and allowed his lips to meet those of the hamster. He pulled back after a few seconds and had another bite of toast. "Oh yesh, much better!" he exclaimed around the chewed mixture in his mouth.

Penfold chuckled. "You're always so snoggy in the morning!"

"Best way to start the day, I think. Ah! Professor, Danger Moth, what brings you two here?"

Penfold looked to the doorway and saw the aforementioned females. "Cor, we weren't expecting you two this morning! I mean, it's not like you're not welcome or anything..."

Squawkencluck held up a feathered hand. "Boys, we need to have a serious conversation."

Danger Mouse's smile faded. "A world-ending crisis?"

"No."

"Greenback plot?"

"Not this time."

"The Princess got a new toy?" Penfold added.

"Not that I know of. It's nothin' to do with that!"

"Then, come sit down and tell us what it is. There's plenty of toast, help yourselves," Danger Mouse offered.

The women stepped over to the table and sat down. "DM, we need to discuss this with you two before we decide where to go from here," Danger Moth started. "This morning, Danger Hedgehog confessed his feelings to me, and Danger Pelican did likewise to the professor."

Squawkencluck nodded. "We had to tell them we're already taken, but we can't yet say who we're with. Danger Pelican assumed you and I were together."

Danger Mouse almost choked on the toast he was swallowing. "What gave him _that_ impression? We're bickering siblings, if anything!"

"I told him as much."

Penfold nodded as he grasped what the women were talking about. "You want to talk about if we should reveal our relationships?"

"Yes, exactly," Danger Moth responded. "I know we're keeping them secret to prevent any discourse among everyone in the agency, but then this happened."

"There are others who might wind up falling for either of you two, meaning you'd have to tell them you're taken. The sooner everyone knows, the easier it might be to prevent future heartbreaks," Squawkencluck added.

"There is a reason we've been keeping it classified, Professor. Not everyone would be very accepting of same-sex couples," Danger Mouse piped up.

"I'm well-aware of that, I overheard some loud remarks from Danger Mackerel demonstrating as much."

"It will be hard, but...maybe we should finally reveal it. Danger Mackerel is only vocal, and we can support each other if he says anything hurtful. Danger Pelican is of the _if I ignore it, it's not there_ mindset in these regards, but the others aren't clear on their stances."

"Shall we organise a meeting with the others, DM?" Danger Moth questioned.

The mouse nodded. "Just those within our agency. I'd had some experience with a very vocal member of the public at one point in the past, and I am perfectly aware that there are those who will be violent in opposition as well. At least here we can guarantee no harassment."

"When should we do it, DM?" Penfold asked.

"This afternoon sounds fine. If no agents have been called out for a mission, then we'll make the announcement in the cafeteria at lunch."

"Lunchtime it is, then," Squawkencluck and Danger Moth agreed.

Though the plan had been confirmed, the four of them felt tense about their more public revelations.

DPSD

 _ **No offence to any Dangercluck shippers; they are just like siblings in my stories.**_


	3. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

DPSD

Lunchtime had finally arrived. All of the Danger Agents were seated at the tables and eating lunch. Well, not all. Danger Mouse and Danger Moth were standing outside with Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck. "So, you know what you'll say?" Danger Mouse asked the other three, who nodded in response. He grasped Penfold's paw and saw Squawkencluck clinging onto Danger Moth's arm. "Right. Here we go." He inhaled deeply, pushed the control panel and watched the doors open.

The quartet marched inside, trying to continue facing forward. The time had come and all of them felt nervous about what was about to happen. They continued until they stood in the center of the room.

Danger Mouse cleared his throat. "Ahem. May we have your attention, please?"

All chatter ceased. "What's going on, DM? We're trying to have lunch," Danger Bug voiced.

"We can see that, but we have a very important announcement to make."

Danger Moth nodded reassuringly to Squawkencluck. "Professor Squawkencluck is my girlfriend!"

"Danger Moth is my girlfriend!" Squawkencluck added. She'd been apprehensive to start, but her voice came out strong as if daring anybody to challenge her devotion to the moth she stood with.

"I don't like where this is goin'..." Danger Mackerel could be heard saying.

Danger Mouse held Penfold. "Penfold is my boyfriend!"

Penfold inhaled deeply, summoning up all of the courage he could muster. To back out after Danger Mouse had said that would've felt like denial. "Danger Mouse is my boyfriend!"

Danger Mackerel rose to his tail fins. "You mean to tell me that you two," he pointed to the rodents, "and you two," his fin shifted to point to the women, "are couples? What the heck is _wrong_ with you? It's _not_ natural! I...I've lost my appetite, I'm gone!" He stormed out of the cafeteria. " _ **I'M OUT OF HERE!**_ "

Danger Pelican rose to his flippers. "Ah, so that's who you're with." He followed Danger Mackerel.

The rest of the Danger Agents were silent. A throat was cleared. Danger Hedgehog rose to his feet and approached the quartet, saddened to see Penfold flinch as he approached. "Don't worry, Penfold, I'm fine with it. I'm happy for all of you." He turned to the professor. "You have quite the girlfriend, Professor, you're very fortunate." He smiled fondly.

Danger Mole and Danger Bug joined them. "So, how long?" Danger Bug asked.

The rest of the Danger Agents resumed eating lunch.

"How about you come back to our flat and we can tell you," Danger Mouse offered.

Danger Mole nodded. "Sounds like a good idea, but let us finish lunch first."

"We can meet you there then."

DPSD

"Well, that went alright. Not perfectly, but not too bad either," Danger Mouse remarked as the quartet entered the flat.

"Danger Mackerel's manner of speech has me worried," Danger Moth remarked.

"He'll come around someday, or if not, we can at least depend on Colonel K keeping him in-line."

Penfold blinked twice before looking up to Danger Mouse. "Are you sure?"

"I'm hopeful."

Squawkencluck frowned. "That doesn't sound reassuring."

"I can't say that I'm sure unless I am 100% certain. We'll just have to hope he'll learn to keep it to himself."

Penfold tensed. "Speaking of _keeping it to himself_..."

"It would be against protocol if he betrayed a secret about a fellow agent."

"So, we don't have to worry about him spreading it around the world in hopes of getting those of a similar mindset to join him in telling us how wrong our relationships are."

"He'd be in deep trouble if he did that."

The door opened and in stepped Danger Hedgehog and Danger Mole. Danger Bug was flying just above them. "Sorry it took us so long, we just heard Danger Mackerel," Danger Hedgehog stated.

"Cursing our names and relationships?" Squawkencluck sighed. She felt Danger Moth squeeze her hand. "I can now empathise with you not wanting to tell your parents," she whispered to her girlfriend.

Danger Mouse gestured for the new arrivals to sit down. "Anyway, you wanted to know about how long we've been together?"

Danger Bug nodded. "Surely, it's not something new?"

"Well, not entirely. Danger Moth, how about you and Squawks share your story first."

The women exchanged looks and nodded. "I'd harboured a crush on Danger Moth for some time now, but it got stronger a couple of months ago. I was staying with her while my flat was undergoing repairs. I felt...free to be myself around her. I wasn't told I needed to loosen up or anything like that, she just accepted me as I am."

"It developed into something a bit more after..." Danger Moth inhaled deeply to compose herself. "After Emma died. We spent a lot of time together, either in the lab or just hanging out in each other's homes, if only to share comfort with each other."

"The more time Danger Moth and I spent together, the stronger my feelings became. I appreciated her being there for me, even if just to keep me company and make sure I didn't overwork myself."

"Then, a month or so ago, DM suggested to me that he'd noticed there might be something more than friendship between us. So, I spoke with the professor and..."

"I made my confession which helped her realise her own feelings."

Danger Mole nodded. "That's a nice story. So, you've been together ever since. Certainly explains all of your _Ladies Nights_ and Danger Moth spending most of her free time in the lab," he chuckled. "No, seriously, I'm happy for you."

"How about you two?" Danger Hedgehog asked the pair of rodents.

Danger Mouse opened his mouth to speak when he heard his iPatch chime. "Excuse me, just got an email." He activated his iPatch and read the message, frowned and then deactivated it. "Never mind, nothing important."

Penfold looked up to Danger Mouse in concern. "DM..."

"Anyway, I was about to say that it's actually all thanks to the professor here that it happened! I'd been developing feelings for Penfold for years, though I wasn't willing to risk our friendship, so I didn't say anything."

"It was pretty much the same for me."

"But, you recall last year's Christmas Eve party?"

The other three Danger Agents nodded. "We'd had to move it elsewhere for some reason," Danger Bug remarked.

"Right. Well, Squawks had set up mistletoe for Penfold and I to stand under. It was there we shared the traditional kiss and then made our confessions."

"Looking back on it, we were both pretty silly about not telling each other how we really felt for such a long time," Penfold added with a chuckle.

"Indeed we were. Well, by the time we'd finished our moment, you'd all left to go somewhere else. That's about it, really."

"Does Colonel K know about you four?" Danger Hedgehog questioned.

Danger Mouse nodded. "He knows and approves. The only other ones to know were Greenback, Stiletto and Nero before they inhaled the memory wiping gas, and...Emma."

"I know you fellows cared about her, but you're pretty solemn still. Just how close were you?"

"Penfold wanted to adopt her since we both came to love her like our own daughter. I advised against it due to our line of work."

Penfold was relieved Danger Mouse didn't add the self-blaming comments he used to always add.

Danger Bug cleared his throat to try to cut through the tension filling the room. "So, since you know of each other and one of each couple was somewhat responsible for the other, do you have plans of going on a double-date sometime?"

The two couples in question exchanged glances. "Erm, maybe one day," Danger Moth responded.

"Fair enough!"

DPSD

 _ **There are more Danger Agents like Danger Skunk and Danger Monkey, but these are the ones I am best acquainted with. Danger Sheep is still in trouble for when he went rogue so he won't appear in my fics.**_


	4. Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

DPSD

After sharing in further conversation, the three agents departed with words of congratulations for the happy couples.

Penfold looked up to Danger Mouse. "DM, you seemed bothered by that email you received earlier. What was it?"

"It was from Danger Mackerel. He said that he hoped I understood that he would be tense around us from now on."

Danger Moth was concerned. "He didn't say anything further, did he?"

Danger Mouse shook his head. "Nothing more about how we're wrong to have these relationships, just that he'll be visibly uncomfortable. All things considered, he's taking it well."

" _That's_ taking it _well_?" Squawkencluck asked, "saying he'll be _uncomfortable_ around us? It's not like we'll _do_ anything to him, and we're _not contagious_!"

"He comes from a very traditional family. He once informed me of such back in our days as recruits. Not taking it well would mean standing outside our doors, loudly protesting who we're with, or he could've said much more in the email he'd sent."

"Do you suppose he is trying to keep this from ruining the cameraderie between you?" Penfold questioned.

"I believe so. It's too much to ask for him to accept it overnight after he was raised with the views he has. He'll probably come around in due time."

"If not?"

"As long as he doesn't hurt any of us, then he can have his views. They're unpleasant, but mean nothing if he won't interfere with how we live."

Squawkencluck adjusted her spectacles and sighed. "You have a point. What about Danger Pelican though?"

"He'll simply ignore it." He shrugged. "One less person to ask how our relationships are."

"If anybody is taking this well, DM, it's _you_ ," Danger Moth remarked. "You're being very mature about it all."

"It's all we can do, Danger Moth. If we tried to force them to change, they'd only resist and it would cause further tension. We still have each other, and the support of Danger Hedgehog, Danger Bug and Danger Mole. The other agents pretty much feel like it hasn't changed things at all and will continue as they were. That is all we can do too. We can educate Danger Mackerel if it's necessary, but for now...let's leave him and Danger Pelican be."

The other three agreed with the sentiments.

DPSD

 _Some people hold firm to their beliefs, and as long as they're not harming others with them, then that is okay. Education works against ignorance, but forcing it will only cause them to feel further resentment. Will Danger Mackerel and Danger Pelican come to open their minds? Only time will tell. Until next time, keep your eyes open for the next adventure of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DPSD

 **After-note:** _ **As much as I am against homophobia, I have found that there are some who are firmly stuck in their beliefs...but, they don't use those beliefs to openly express hatred. They don't interfere with LGBT+ rights. They may need some education, but as long as they're not causing harm or pain, they can hold to their beliefs. I say this as a lesbian who is done with seeing and feeling anger, hurt and spite.**_

 _ **There will be further development towards Danger Mackerel and Danger Pelican's attitudes in future fics, so things aren't completely resolved at the moment.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. You don't have to review, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is more than welcome as always.**_


End file.
